


Whistle for the Choir

by Long John Flint (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Long%20John%20Flint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Imagine you dating Vane and cuddling up in his bed with him.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whistle for the Choir

**Author's Note:**

> _Massive thanks to K for betaing this and thanks to the anon who sent this in; I died a little._
> 
> _Title from: **[Whistle for the Choir](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o1oKBbReaOs)** by The Fratellis_

You’re half-asleep when you hear it, wrapped up tightly in the warm blankets of the Captain’s bed when the loud, thudding footsteps of Charles Vane heading towards the door echo around your head. You lay still and quiet, closing your eyes as you try to gage what his mood is like. You know he had deals with Rackham in an attempt to get some more expeditions and from the yelling you heard earlier, you assume it went south.  
  
Vane is silent when the door slams shut behind him. You can feel him looking at you, running his eyes over your body where it lays; he’s trying to figure out if you’re still asleep. After a short while, you assume he just doesn’t care, because you hear the bulkier items of his outfit hitting the floor with dull thuds, and then the bed dips as he sits on the edge. You hear two more thuds and then he lays down, his broad arm resting against your back.  
  
You consider rolling over and wrapping your arm around his chest, but then he rolls and wraps his arm around your waist, gently pulling you closer to him.  
  
It takes you by surprise, if you’re honest with yourself – Vane is normally so much rougher than this... _gentility_ he seems to be handling you with – and you smile a little as his thumb gently drifts over the skin above your belly button, over and over.  
  
“I know you’re awake.”  
  
You try not to sigh and you roll over, stretching your legs out before you tangle them with his. He watches you, and you swear that those bright blue eyes of his can see right down into your soul, and then he sighs and closes them. You frown and reach up to gently cup his cheek, thumb running the length of the bone your hand is rested on.  
  
“Charles..?”  
  
“We lost a bit of money today, Rackham made some foolish deals.”  
  
You nod a little before you remember his eyes are still shut, and you make a noise of acknowledgement.  
  
“We can make it back up.”  
  
Vane makes a noise of somewhat agreement before he rolls onto his back. You immediately hitch your leg up so your thigh rests over his hips, and your arm wraps around his broad chest, palm flat over his heart. His heart beat is slow, calm under your palm and you smile as you rest your head on his shoulder. He shifts around a little, wrapping his arm around you, and he presses a gentle kiss to your forehead.  
  
You beam up at him, wedging your head properly in between his neck and shoulder, letting your eyes close. His hand drifts, the soft pads of his fingers running up and down your spine, making you smile softly as sleep drifts around your mind.  
  
“We’re going to be okay, Charles.”  
  
“I know we are; it’s the ship I’m worried about.”  
  
You can’t help but chuckle, feeling how his chin moves against your head as he smiles before you sit up, running a hand down his face.  
  
“You know what I meant.”  
  
Vane’s hand drifts up, resting against the back of your head. “I know.”  
  
He pulls you down for a rough kiss, lips pressing hard against yours, but it’s not like normal.  
  
His teeth aren’t attacking your lips, his tongue isn’t desperate to slip into your mouth – this is pure lips, pure love; it’s pure appreciation for _you_. He isn’t trying to prove anything, and he’s not try to start anything.  
  
This Vane you could get used to.  
  
Smiling once more, you settle back down on his chest, ear resting over his heart. He wraps the blanket tightly around you and you yawn.  
  
After a few more minutes of silence, the sound of his heartbeat, the warmth of the blankets, and the soft swaying of his ship send you to sleep, smile still on your face.


End file.
